Getting Drunk
by BlueGem22
Summary: When Luka didn't return, Marvelous went out to find her. Will he find her?


**Getting Drunk**

Everyone on the ship was asleep except for Marvelous and Ahim. They couldn't go to sleep, knowing that Luka haven't return. Nobody knew where Luka went off to all day nor know why she doesn't seem like herself. They have waited up all night for her, but there were no sign of her returning.

Marvelous right now is pacing around thinking where Luka was while Ahim was sitting at the couch dozing off. She was trying to stay awake, but it was getting difficult when she was getting tired.

Just when she was about to fall asleep, she felt a hand touches her shoulder.

"Huh?" She slightly jumps and looked around. "Luka return back already?"

"No, not yet," replied Marvelous, who was now standing in front of her. "Go to bed and get some rest," he ordered.

"What about Luka?"

"Don't worry about her," Marvelous grabs Ahim's hand and gently pulled her up on her feet. "I'll go search for her".

"I'll go with you," Ahim offered and Marvelous shook his head.

"No, you go to bed," he insisted, folding his arms and gave her serious look.

Ahim sighs and looked down. Seeing the disappoint look on Ahim's face, Marvelous placed a hand on her shoulder. "I promise I will bring Luka back safely". He assured.

"Okay," Ahim nods while giving him a small smile, Knowing that she could trust him, she went to her room.

Once Ahim left, Marvelous went out to search for Luka.

* * *

Down on earth, Marvelous was walking the street in search for Luka. He came across many women, but they aren't Luka. One woman, he has mistaken her for Luka due to same hair style as Luka. When he saw the woman, he ran up and grabs her shoulder.

"Luka!"

The woman turns around and gave him a confused look. "Do I know you?" She questioned.

Realizing he was wrong, he quickly let go of the woman's shoulder. "Sorry my mistake, I thought you were a friend of mine," he apologizes and then left.

After an hour of trying to search for Luka, he decides to stop a bar to get some drink.

However, Marvelous flinched when the bells overhead chimed to announce his presence as he walked in. He quickly shut the door behind him and head over to bar. As he walked toward, he glances around and notices there few peoples at table. His eyes immediately lands on a woman with the yellow jacket. She was sitting at the bar with her head down on the table.

"_Luka"_ He recognizes the woman and was about to rushes over to her when another gentleman beat him to it. The gentleman was in his late twenty and was interest in Luka.

"Hey babe, ready to leave," the gentleman touches Luka's shoulder.

"No," Luka groans and shoves the gentleman away from her. "Go away!"

"Come on," the gentleman refused to leave and kept on touching Luka, who didn't seem to like it at all.

Seeing this, Marvelous walked up to the gentleman and placed a hand on the gentleman's shoulder. "I believe the lady said no, so back off!" He sternly said.

The gentleman brushes Marvelous's hand off and turn around to face Marvelous. "Oh, and who might you be?" He laughs. "As if you didn't notice, I was talking to this woman first".

Marvelous swiftly grabs the gentleman by the collar of his shirt. "I say back off!" he snarled.

"Why should I?" the gentleman smirks and yanks Marvelous's hands off of him. Then he fixes his shirt. "Unless, you tell me what you are to this woman here".

"Boyfriend," Marvelous blurts out before he has a chance to think about it. He was actually surprises by his own action and hope that Luka didn't hear it.

"What?" the gentleman asked as if he didn't hear it clearly.

"I'm her boyfriend," Marvelous repeated again. This time the gentleman eyes widen and was starting to back away,

"Why didn't you say so," the gentleman nervously laughs. "Sorry about that," he said and quickly ran out the door.

After the gentleman left, Marvelous went over and sit beside Luka, who lift her head up, looked at him and smiles groggily at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I should be asking you that," he replied. He would never think that Luka would be here drinking. His eyes fall to several glasses on the counter and begin to wonder how she is still awake.

The bartender walked up to them and spokes. "Whew, your girlfriend can sure drink". He said as he shook his head.

"How long was she here?" Marvelous asked.

"For awhile," the bartender replied. "I think you should take her here". He suggests.

Marvelous turns his attention on Luka, who holds her cup up and laughs.

"Okay, that's enough for you, Luka" He grabs Luka's arm and tries to get the cup of her hand, but she moves it out of his reach.

"Nope, I still want to drink," Luka takes another swing of the liquid. "Join me Marvelous".

"No, listen to me and let me take you home," He suggests with a concern look on his face.

"No, Marvelous, I don't need you to take me home," She got up from her seat and jabs her finger in front of his face. "I can take care of myself". Then she laughs and wobbles. She would have fell backward and hit the ground if it wasn't Marvelous catching her.

"Come on," he stands up and grabs her arm, but she tugs it out from his grip angrily.

She shook her head and then taps Marvelous's nose. "If you want me to do what you want, then you would have to do what I want".

"Okay, what is it?"

"Drink with me".

Marvelous was about to say no again, but then decides that it would be better to do what Luka wants if he wants to take her home.

"Fine, He finally agrees and reclaim his seat. "Give me what she's having," he told the bartender.

The bartender gave him a medium cup and whispers. "Good luck man". Then he left to do clean up the other mess.

He shows the cup to Luka, who was pleased that Marvelous was doing what she wants. Then he drank it and watches her, knowing that soon she will become tired to decline. He admits the drink was strong and that he was surprises that Luka can drink that much of it and still stay awake.

"What are you looking at?" Her drunken voice asked. He shrugs and didn't say anything because he didn't want to provoke her in any way.

A few minute later, Luke actually begins to feel tired and sleepy. Seeing the chance, Marvelous quickly paid the bartender for his and Luka drinks. Then he approaches her.

"Let's go," He says nicely and takes her into his grasps as she wraps an arm around his neck and then he wraps his arms around her back.

* * *

Outside, Marvelous was walking with Luka, who stumbling a lot. He tries to steady her to keep from falling. She turns and looked at him laughing.

"Marvelous?"

"Yeah"

"Thank you for saving me," Luka smiles as Marvelous looked at her and wonder if she heard and see him talking to that gentleman. He was about to say something when Luka spokes again.

"You're hot!" She comments as she playfully pokes his cheek gently with her finger. She had only been in the same with him a couple times that is to go over to plan on what do about power keys and where to search for the next ones. Beside that, they hardly have a conversation at all except when she has to work as a maid for a rich family.

One thing for sure is that Luka would regret about what happen when morning comes.

Marvelous doesn't say anything at all. He was surprises by her words and can't help that a little smirk appears on his face.

"_You too and you seriously have no idea or notices about it,"_ His mind ponders.

"I can't believe I never notice how handsome you are," she babbles with a giggles.

Marvelous chuckles and shook his head. "Something tell me that you are going to regret saying in the morning if you remember".

Unexpectedly, Luka flings her arms around his neck and Marvelous eye widen in shock. She leans forward and kisses him in the cheek nearly touching his lips. Realizing that Luka was trying to aim for his lips, he pushes her away from him with one hand while trying his best to not hurt her in the process.

After a few minute of struggling, Luka remains still and Marvelous was able to walked her home.

"Marvelous?" Luka call him a few minute later. Marvelous turns to looked at her and mentally slap himself when he saw what she was doing.

"Let's has some fun," She smirks as she begins to undressed herself.

Marvelous's hand immediately grabs her hand and stops her from undressing more. He admit she is a very attractive woman and if he likes her more than a friend he could probably ask her out if he wanted to. Right now, this isn't right at all especially when it's in public.

"Luka stop!" he ordered her, having a firm grips on her hands. "I don't know what's wrong with you, but if you think I'm going to take advantage of you, then you are wrong because I will not especially when you are like this".

Luka was startle by him and stops. He lets go of her hands and sighs.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, but..." Luke interrupts him, raising her hand up.

Before he can question what was wrong, Luke ran over to a nearby bush and puke in it. Soon enough, Marvelous appears next her, patting her back and holding her hair back.

"Thank you," She lifts her head up and stares at him with a small smile before she fainted.

"Whoa!" Marvelous caught her before she hits the ground. He stares at her and shook his head with a smirk.

After that, he put her one of Luka's arms around the back of his shoulders. Then with his free hand In a single swoop, he lifted her off her feet carried her away.

* * *

Marvelous arrived back on the ship carrying Luka in his arms. He carried her into her room and gently lay her down in her bed. He walked to her side and took off her heels. Then she covers her body with the yellow blanket and stares at her for a moment, watching her sleep peacefully. Then he begin to leave.

As he turns his back and begin to walk away, a hand reaches out and grabs his wrist, pulling him back. Marvelous look down to see it was Luka's hand. He tries to pull his arm out of her grasps, but she held firmly to his arm.

Marvelous sighs and walked over to her bed. Luke slightly turns to the left side of the bed, clearing half the bed for him and he sat down next her. It didn't last long before he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Luka's eyes open wearily and wince in pain when the headache ensues. She slowly sat up in bed with her hair all over the place and looked around at her surrounding. She notices that she was in her room. There was a sickness in the pit of her stomach and she knew that she has been drinking and was about to vomit. She shakes her head and slowly got of her bed when she senses someone was in the room especially when her hand was holding an arm that wasn't her own.

She glances over to her side and saw Marvelous next to her, asleep in her bed. Her eyes widen in shock and wonder how he ended up in her bed in her room. She was even more shock when she sees her unbutton shirt.

"_Oh no,"_ She gasps and got off the bed swiftly without taking her eyes off of Marvelous.

"Marvelous!" She shake him by his arm and he moans, turning away from her and stretches out onto his stomach.

Luka placed her hands on her hips and stares at Marvelous, who was still asleep. Frustrated, she grabs one of her pillow and whacks Marvelous in the head with it.

Instantly, Marvelous jerks up in bed wincing in pain as the pillow drops down onto his lap. He looked up and saw Luka looking at him

"Hi," He says, straightening up. Luka folds her arm across her chest, glaring at him for answers.

"What are you doing here and why are you in my room?" She asked.

Marvelous sighs, knowing that he would have to tell her the truth. He knew she doesn't remember a thing, but he remember everything that happen yesterday.

"I found you at bar and took you home and..."

"And then you decides to sleep in my room for the night next to me," Luke says interrupting Marvelous from explaining.

"You were drunk and can't barely walk so I decides to take you home back on the ship," he explains hastily while having his eyes fixed on Luka, who look like she was about to hit him. "I must have fallen asleep when you ask me to stay".

"Ask you stay!" Luka shook her head. "No way, I would never..." she paused when she notices he was rubbing his wrist.

"Then how do you explain when you refuse to let go my wrist".

"I didn't know what I was doing," She replied rather quickly, feeling embarrass.

Marvelous scoffs. "Obviously, I'll leave and give you some privacy," He got up and begins to walks toward the door.

"Marvelous wait!" She called out to him. Marvelous stopped and turn around to look at her. "Please stay so that we can talk?"

Marvelous folds his arms "Are you going chuck a pillow at my face or throw something you can find at me?" he says with smirks on his face.

Luka sighs and sat down on her bed. "No," She replied before she placed her head in her hands.

Marvelous walked over to her and sat down beside her on the bed. "Ask away". He says.

"Tell me the truth, how much did I embarrass myself and what did I do?" Luka lifts her head off of her hands and looked at him.

"You didn't do anything, for a drunken person, you were quiet". Marvelous replied, sounding unconvincingly.

"I don't believe that," Luka stares at him. "I know full well that I'm not quiet when I'm drunk".

"So you do I remember"

"No, I don't, but I do how people are when they are drunk".

"Good point". Marvelous agreed.

"Marvelous, tell me what happen".

"You weren't yourself when you were drunk," Marvelous admitted. "When I arrive, I saw you were drunk and some jerk was flirting with you".

"Oh, "Luka blinks her eyes. "So I was flirting with that jerk, didn't I?"

"Actually no, you told him to back off and go away, but that jerk refuse," Marvelous explains. "So, I stepped in and make that jerk leave".

Luka smile "I guess I owe you one for saving me".

"Yup," Marvelous nods.

"So, how did you made that jerk leave?"

"I punch him," he lied.

"Wow, you must have scared that jerk off," She playfully punches him in the arm.

Marvelous scoffs. "He stood no chance against me". He stated.

"Yeah, so what happen after that?"

"Nothing much, I took you home".

"Thank you," Luka looked down at her hand debating about something that was on her mind. "Marvelous?"

"Yeah"

"Never mind"

"What?"

"Nothing"

"You wanted to ask me something".

"It's nothing".

"Tell me".

"I say it was nothing".

"It's not nothing, you were planning to ask me something," Marvelous refused to back down. "Now tell me". He ordered.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Ha! I got you there, Luka," Marvelous exclaims as he points his fingers at Luka's face and smirks.

"Fine," Luka gave in. "I want to ask you..."

"Yeah," Marvelous leans in closer to hear what she was saying.

"I want to know if we..." Luka was hesitating to continue.

"If we what?"

Luka looked at him nervous and he immediately knew what she was trying to ask.

"Well..." Marvelous smirks, noticing how uncomfortable Luka was.

"Did we?"

"Did we what?"

Luka stares at him unable to say it causing Marvelous to smile wider.

"You know, did we?"

"Did we do what, Luka," he asked again.

Assuming that Marvelous didn't understand what she was trying to ask, Luka looked away. "Never mind, just forget about it". She told him.

Marvelous slightly chuckles and touches Luka's shoulder. "No, we didn't," he replied. You can relax; I would never take advantage of you".

Luka sighs and smile when she heard what Marvelous said.

"So, mind telling me why you were getting yourself drunk?"

"Maybe I felt like getting myself drunk for fun".

"That's not true," Marvelous says. "I know something is wrong".

"Fine, yesterday was my little sister birthday," She looked down at her feet. "I was sad and I really miss her. I really don't want to think about it nor talk to anyone about it so..."

"So, you went and get yourself drunk to take your mind off of it," Marvelous says, finally understand why Luke got her self drunk.

Silent was ensues between Luka and Marvelous.

"Getting drunk won't solve anything, it just make thing worst," Marvelous said a minute later.

"But, it's hard,"

"It won't be hard when you talk to someone about it".

Luke nods with understanding.

"Well, I should get going before the others wonders where I am," Marvelous got up and walked toward the door. As he placed his hand on the door knob, he turns and looked at Luka.

"Promise me, Luka,"

"Promise you what?" Luka asked as she looked up at him confused.

"Don't drink your problem away anymore," he says, "What do you say?"

"Are you serious?

"Definitely, I can either paid every bartender to not sell you alcohol or I can follow you everywhere you go just to keep an eye on you". His eyes turn into a warm, comforting depth. He really doesn't want to her drunk again.

Luka chuckles "I would like to see you try," she taunted.

"Don't tempt me because I will do it," Marvelous smirks.

Luka sighs. "I promise, but problems like mine don't just go away," She stated.

"Well, that's why you have friends that care about you," let's make a deal then".

"What kind of deal?" Luka asked with curiosity.

"Every time you have a problem that you can't deal with and need to drink, call me. We can talk about your problem or you can come find me or Ahim".

Luka laughs. "Are you saying you and Ahim want to be my therapy doctor?" she teased.

"Exactly" He says with certainty and with a smile on his face.

"Okay, I'll look for you".

"You better". Marvelous said before he opens the door.

Just when he was halfway out the door, Luka call to him.

"Marvelous," he turns to her. "Thank you".

Marvelous nods.

"Are you sure I didn't do anything at all?"

"Well, you did kiss me". He told her.

"I did," Luka eyes widen "On the lip?"

Marvelous put his hand under his chin and thought about it. "Hm, I don't seem to recall it". He joked.

"Marvelous!" Luka got up and walked toward him when Marvelous took off running out the door.

"Marvelous come back here!" Luka chases after him. "Tell me right now!"

In her mind, she was glad Marvelous was there for her. Now, she felt better knowing that she has him, Ahim and the others there for her.

* * *

Marvelous and Luka were running around laughing while the others watch with a confused look on their faces.

Ahim on the other hand was smiling as she watches Luka chasing Marvelous around. She was glad to see Luka smiling again and not depress like yesterday.

She has a feeling that Marvelous has something to do with it. Whatever Luka problem is, Ahim knows that she, Marvelous, and the others will be there for her.

**THE END**

**Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
